Pet Names
by LittleOneWeasley
Summary: Blair has an unexpected rival for Chucks affections... A fluffy Blair Chuck One-Shot


**_A Fluffy Chuck+Blair One-Shot set shortly after college._**

**_See if you can spot the inspiration I got from GGBook Chuck and Sex and The City!_**

**_A/N: I Don't own Gossip Girl... Yet?_**

* * *

**Pet Names**

* * *

Her arms weighed down with countless bags from Marc Jacobs and Burberry, Blair Waldorf managed to clamber into the lift at the Palace Hotel without much incident.

They tended to drop by the others residence whenever they felt like it, no particular reason necessary as they had come to enjoy the grounded and homely feeling they got when they were in each other's company (feelings they kept exclusively in their company. Nobody else need know that they were softening, how would the Upper East Side cope without its ruthless dictators?).

Somehow Blair managed to press the suite number without collapsing under the weight of her purchases, and as she rode to the top she smiled coyly, thinking of just how much she would enjoy an afternoon of forcing Chuck to engage in conversation about her new shoes and headbands.

The door wasn't locked, so she let herself in, dropping the bags carelessly on the crystal coffee table near the entrance.

"Chuck?"

There was no reply, but she distinctly heard a deep chuckle and an odd rustling sound coming from his room.

She strode across the living room quietly, stopping just outside his bedroom doorway. The door was wide open, and Blair gasped as she saw Chuck sitting on the floor.

"What the hell is that!?" she said, quite taken aback by what she was seeing in front of her.

"Blair!" Chuck said, quickly tuning around and jumping to his feet. He walked over casually and cupped her face, kissing her on the lips.

She pulled away, her eyes still transfixed on the floor.

"Bass... I'm shocked. Care to explain?"

"There's not much to explain actually. Would you like to meet her?"

Blair's face was incredulous as Chuck bent back down, carefully scooping up the Black Labrador puppy that was seated on the floor.

"Since when did you become a pet man?"

"It wasn't a voluntary adoption" he smirked at her.

Blair's eyebrows raised and she extended a hand warily to stroke the puppy's silken ears.

Its head turned almost instantly and it started to lick her hand like mad.

"Ugh disgusting, I knew there was reason for being a cat person" she withdrew her hand and wiped it across Chucks blue and brown argyle vest.

"Charming, Waldorf. As I was about to say, my secretaries husband breeds them and she forced this one upon me yesterday because they weren't having any luck with buyers. No one wanted it" Blair noticed his eyes soften and his grip tighten affectionately across the puppy.

It warmed her heart knowing that he could be such a loving and tender person, even if it only came out ever so slightly in his subconscious.

Blair sighed, taking a seat on the edge of his bed as chuck placed the puppy back on the ground.

"I've only had her a day, they're not that much trouble"

"Yeah chuck, when you've got the staff running after it all day"

He smirked. "This is very true. From what I can tell she's well behaved. Hasn't destroyed anything yet, the dog walker said she was devious though..."

"Just like her father then" Blair yawned casually, not noticing Chuck glance at her quickly and stiffen as she leant back on her elbows, still surveying the puppy suspiciously as it ran around in circles on the floor.

A second later Blair shot back up

"Oh my effing god, what the hell is wrong with your dog bass!" she screeched in horror as the puppy began to gyrate against her leg.

"Get it off, get it off now! Ugh you're both perverts!"

Chuck was trying his best not to smirk as he pulled the puppy from Blair's white stockinged leg.

"Oh chuck, gross." She whimpered, lifting her legs up from the ground and crossing them out of reach from the puppy.

"I guess we are alike" his eyebrows cocked at an unimpressed Blair.

"Oh come on sweetie" he drawled patronisingly (smirking to himself, knowing pet names annoyed the hell out of her)

He chuckled and cupped her face once more, leaning in to kiss her deeply.

"So it's name then?" she asked, pulling back but keeping her hand entwined in the nape of his neck, stroking softly now she had been placated.

"I thought you could do that"

"Oh really? Ok. Hmmm" she exaggerated the movements of thinking.

"Charlotte Bass"

"No"

"But it would be cute!"

"Next..."

Blair listed name after name, and chuck continued to deny them.

Too prissy, too average, no movie stars, no brand names.

"I thought you said I could name her anything I wanted" she huffed

"You can, _sweetie_" he drawled again as the phone began to ring.

"Within reason, now excuse me for two minutes while I get that" he kissed her hair softly and then left the room to answer the phone.

Blair's brow was still furrowed in frustration. She heard chuck greet Nate on the end of the phone, this would be a long conversation.

This was getting boring, she thought to herself. It was time for a good old fashion Chuck and Blair showdown.

This dog would have a name of her choosing. A stupid name for a stupid dog, she smirked down at the puppy now tangled up and gnawing on one of chucks custom scarves.

"Come here... sweetie" she gingerly held the puppy up in front of her.

"Sweetie, sweetie, sweetie..."

* * *

About ten minutes later, chuck strolled back into the room. He was pleased to see that Blair was getting along cordially with the puppy. Not so pleased to see that Blair was teasing said puppy with a now shredded scarf, and she had the most devious look on her face.

"Your dog has a name"

"Shit"

"Sweetie" she said, defiantly

"Blair no..."

"Your stupid dog gets a stupid name, that's what you get for being frustrating Bass" she smirked, leaning over to rifle though one of Chucks drawers.

"Where do you keep your scarves again?"

He intercepted her quickly, fearing for his favourite blue red and white checked scarf.

He gently pushed her back onto the bed, moving to hover over her.

"Careful Blair, us Basses are devious remember"

She leaned up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"No-one outwits me Bass. Not you and definitely not your silly dog"

And with that, chuck had swooped down and claimed her lips. Kissing her deeply and thoroughly shutting her up.

* * *

Early the next morning, Blair awoke to a slightly wet smacking sound.

"ugh Chuck" she grumbled, her face buried in the pillow and vaguely aware of only one of chucks arms thrown across her middle, pulling her into him.

The sound was persistent.

She sat up slowly, eyes still closed as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Could you really not wait until I was awake? You are so perverted" she turned around to playfully berate him some more, but noticed he was fast asleep with one arm around her and the other splayed out on the pillow above his head, snoring softly.

_Weird._ She thought, getting up and walking into the en-suite to splash her face.

Walking back out and yawning as she did up a few buttons on the dress shirt of chucks she was now wearing, Blair stopped dead in her tracks.

Sweetie Bass was happily chomping away on Blair's $900 strappy teal Manolo Blahniks. And as much as they were easily replaceable, this was a very favourite pair.

The scream was ear piercing. Shooing the puppy away with difficulty (it would appear Manolo's were one of the tastier brand of shoe...) and screeching as she surveyed the damage to her gorgeous strappy heals.

"Chuck, Chuck! Wake up you bastard. Look what you're stupid dog did to my shoes!" Blair had climbed back onto the bed and was waving a half eaten high heel in front of Chuck, who was still pretending to be asleep.

"ARGH!" she screamed with frustration, storming out of the room.

It was then that Chuck slowly arose, casually sliding out of bed to slip on a pair of boxers and follow Blair out into the living room.

With the puppy following closely, chuck flopped onto the couch in front of Blair. Quietly waiting with a smirk on his face for her to calm down before he riled her up again.

"You! You and your stupid dog!" she yelled once more, carelessly tossing the ruined shoes into a bin in the kitchen.

The puppy did not respond well to the shrill volume, and began to whimper.

Chuck sighed.

"Come on _sweetie_" he motioned to the couch next to him, smiling crookedly.

Blair huffed and began to stroll over, trying her best to look pouting and slightly seductive. _He will pay for this... _she thought.

Just before she could sit down, the puppy jumped up onto her place beside chuck.

"Move it dog" she said sternly.

Chuck looked up.

"Oh, I was talking to sweetie." He raised his eyebrows playfully as Blair's short fuse began to burn once again.

She huffed and screeched once more, storming back into his bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

Chuck looked down at the puppy rolling around on the expensive sofa next to him and he stroked his hand across her ears smiling tenderly.

"Oh yes, you'll fit in quite nicely around here"

* * *

**_Inspired by that episode of Sex and The City where Aidens dog ruins Carries Manolos lol  
Humping puppy inspired by Samantha's puppy in the movie  
And the name Sweetie is inspired by Chucks pet monkey (yes that's right, pet monkey with matching outfits no less!) in the Books._**

**_Hope you enjoyed it, Reviews make me smile!_**


End file.
